


Marvelous

by WastedSanity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Teasing, challenge, if you know what i mean, implied what implications, its getting hot in here, loki has a good tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: “You are a marvelous sight.”





	Marvelous

**Author's Note:**

> I dun own these people.
> 
> .
> 
> FREAK FREAK FREAK I JUST WATCHED THE NEW THOR MOVIE AND DID ANYONE ELSE SENSE THE SEXUAL TENSION PRACTICALLY RADIATING OFF OF THESE TWO? I WAS IN THE THEATRE LIKE ‘Shipshipshipshipship’
> 
> Or was it just me? Oh, kay.
> 
> Enjoy anyways!

“You are a marvelous sight.” The god purrs, eyes following the dark skinned girl’s movements as if in a daze.

“You always say that. What? Do you you need a new phrase?” The woman quips in response, hands continuing the easy motion of lacing her top. Though, much to the mischievous man’s delight, there was a slight stutter in her lacing.

Perfect.

The dark haired man begins walking forwards now, eyes intently watching all of her movements. “If it is always accurate, why change it? Or rather, what else do you wish me to say?” He inquires, a sultry smile coming to his lips that speaks of sin. “My tongue is yours to command.” He adds, enjoying the fluster that crosses her features for a moment, before it’s quickly wiped away to reveal a challenging look.

“Really now? Then why did it seem like you were at a loss of words last night?” She says, eyes flickering with the invitation to a game that he’s already playing. “Perhaps it is due to the fact that your extravagance brings my brain to a stand still. Though, I will say, haven’t I already proved what I can do with my mouth? Your moans surely spoke for themselves. Or, perhaps, I was supposed to make you scream. It is a worthy goal.” The god hums, tongue reaching out to run across his lips in the promise of what’s to come, bringing forth an involuntary shudder of anticipation from the girl.

But she didn’t want it to be over yet.

“I seem to remember similar moans coming from you, or was that just my imagination?” The warrior replies, trying to salvage what she can, but by the look on his face, he knows he’s already won. 

“You cannot fault me for becoming lost in the ecstasy you give me, especially not when you look so exquisite doing it.” The man almost whispers, voice low enough to send a thrill of anticipation down her spine, his eyes gleaming in a challenge that she’s already lost this time around. 

“Though, I must admit,” he starts, hands reaching forward to ghost over her newly-tied top. “You would look even more marvelous if your skin was bare.” The god hums, reveling in the way her breathes quicken as his fingers begin pulling apart the lace.

“Shall we remedy that?”


End file.
